


Hidden Desires

by mweerden



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armguard Kink, Don't we all wish Ep.8 starts this way, F/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Sin Anthology, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mweerden/pseuds/mweerden
Summary: Stuck together on Ahch-To after yet another confrontation, Rey and Kylo come to realize they have more feelings for each other than they'd care to admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my humble offering for the Reylo Sin Anthology! I hope you like it :)
> 
> Muchos gracias to my sweet beta Elywyngirlie <3

Rey’s eyelids fluttered open as the thunder cracked above. Slowly, she became aware of movement and of rain hitting her face. She was cold, so cold. She opened her eyes and started to squirm when she saw who was carrying her in his arms.

“Let GO of me!” she yelled at him through the rain.

“Why? So you can finish drowning yourself?” Kylo Ren growled at her.

_Drowning? Is that what she was doing?_ Rey stilled as she tried to piece together what had happened. She remembered the arrival of the Knights of Ren on Ahch-To. Master Luke took them on, while Kylo Ren came straight for her. She remembered retreating up the cliff, locking sabers with him as they did so many moons ago on Starkiller Base. That was all she could recall.

_Did I fall_? Rey asked herself. Her eyes widened at the realization that he must have jumped after her, or else he would not be struggling through the surf to carry her to shore. She gazed into his face. Dark curls were plastered to his forehead and the scar that divided his features stood out against his pallid face. His eyes were big and wild and sparkled silver from the moonlight reflected on them.    
Before Rey could dwell too long on Kylo’s features, he dumped her back onto her feet with a huff as soon as they reached the beach. Luke wrapped an arm around her immediately, and Rey was incredibly relieved to see him alive.

“Let’s go get you both into some dry clothes,” Luke said calmly.

Kylo opened his mouth in protest, but Luke had already turned away. Rey and Luke walked towards the settlement of huts, Kylo followed without uttering a single word. Rey did not dare to look back, all she heard were his stomps through the mud.

When they reached Rey’s hut, Luke ushered her inside. “Stay here, Rey,” he said, giving her a warning glance. He turned and gestured Kylo towards the other hut.

Luke held open the door to his hut, and Kylo strode inside. He was more unsettled by the situation than he wanted to show, so he put on a scowl and squared his shoulders for what was to come. Unexpectedly, Luke only looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

“I’ll go get you some dry robes. They’ll be a bit short,” he said with a smile, “but they’ll do for now.” Luke left a completely baffled Kylo behind in the hut. He had expected hostility, accusations, even death but not this; not the pity in his uncle’s eyes.

Kylo started to strip off the cold, wet clothing. Boots went first, then gloves.

His inner and outer tunics followed, until he was left in his pants and armguards. He picked up a towel to dry his hair as he let his thoughts wander to the little scavenger; the scavenger he had held in his arms once again. He remembered how his heart beat fast and how he became acutely aware of the shape of her body as the wet clothes clung to her tightly.

Her slim, tanned legs draped over his arm; her perky breasts with their hard little nipples visible from under her wet tunic; her beautiful slender neck exposed as her head fell back on his arm. Kylo imagined himself nipping and licking Rey’s neck as she twined her hands into his hair and felt himself get hard at the mere thought. He closed his eyes and used a meditation technique to will his arousal away. The reunion with Master Luke was awkward enough as it was.

Rey had quickly undressed, toweled off, and redressed. She was not comfortable with Master Luke being alone with Kylo. Even though he had been able to subdue all the Knights by himself, his nephew was another thing. Rey was not sure Master Luke had it in him to kill Kylo. She, however, would have no qualms about it.

Determined to confront the monster, Rey walked into Master Luke’s hut only to find Kylo there alone. Her monster was facing away from her, draping his wet tunics over a chair. He did not seem to notice she had entered.

Rather than speak up or even leave quietly, Rey found herself staring at her nemesis once more. She was captivated by the sight of his back muscles rolling as he dried his hair. The straps of his armguards were pulled tight across his upper back, and Rey let her gaze trace along them. They accentuated his arms and the muscles rippling underneath. Looking at the armguards gave Rey a strange tingly feeling in her belly.

She frowned.

Without realizing it, she imagined running her hands along his covered arms, feeling the wrapped texture and the rock hard muscles; Kylo wrapping his covered arms tightly around her naked waist...Rey flushed bright red and clenched her legs in an effort to ease the need.

Slowly, she backed out of the hut again, no longer able to confront the object of her desires.

As she backed out, the stoic expression on Kylo’s face slowly changed into a hopeful one, and the tiniest of smirks tugged at the corner of his mouth.

3 AM, and Kylo Ren had not slept a wink. And it wasn't even because his life as the First Knight of Ren was over, he thought bitterly. _It was because of her._ She had been the reason for his complete undoing, and even now continued to haunt his thoughts with her lithe, wet body pressed closely to his. He knew she hated him. He knew she would never forgive him. And yet he couldn't stop thinking of how she would look, trapped under his large frame. How her cheeks would flush and her eyes would glaze over as he pounded into her, over and over again. With a frustrated groan, Kylo got up and went outside, thinking the fresh air would help calm down his achingly hard cock.

As he passed in between the huts, a soft moan floated out in the still and dry night. Kylo's breath hitched at the sound of that lewd, little moan and he let his curiosity take over. He followed the soft mewling sounds to a hut. He walked up to the open window and pulled the curtain aside to peek in.

There she was, his little scavenger, lying in her cot. She was almost completely naked, writhing in the dark. Illuminated by the light of a single oil lamp, she looked almost ethereal to Kylo. She was so close that he could see small beads of sweat collect on her brow. Her hair lay like a halo around her head. Kylo’s gaze lingered on her small breasts held pertly upright by her arms, one of which was wrapped across her belly, the other one she had extended towards her swollen mound.

Kylo could see her fingers moving, and hear the wet sounds of them working her slit. Rey’s arms were covered, and something about that felt familiar to Kylo. It took him a few minutes to realize why - Rey was wearing his armguards. The realization made him stagger – _she was thinking of him_? The thought of his armguards covering her naked arms, touching her naked body - it drove him half-crazy. Not dwelling on what he was about to do, Kylo undid his pants and freed his hard member. He spit in his hand before wrapping it around the shaft. Keeping his eyes locked on Rey, he started moving his hand up and down his cock, synchronizing the strokes with Rey’s moans. Kylo bit down on his other hand to keep himself quiet, as the girl’s moans became more and more frantic. When Rey arched her back and called out his name in a long, shuddering moan, the former First Knight of Ren shot a milky stream of hot cum into the grass. Leaning against the wall, as his legs could hardly hold him anymore, he decided.

_This was not enough_.

The next morning, a broken Kylo Ren rolled out of bed and onto his feet. He had tried to banish the girl from his thoughts all night, but the sight of her naked, olive body rubbing his armguards against her skin and moaning his name in her moment of ecstasy kept him awake.

“Ben! How nice of you to join us today!” Luke said with a smirk.

Kylo’s eyes flashed but he bit his tongue.

“You’ll have to entertain yourself for a while, Ben. I’m going to the clearing to meditate and Rey is washing clothes over at the waterfall.” And with those words, he left. _She’s alone_ , Kylo thought, _and Luke is occupied for the next hour or two_. Kylo’s heart started pounding in his chest in anticipation.

He made his way to the waterfall eagerly, but when he got there he saw only wet clothes, drying in the sun. His heart sank, thinking she must have finished and left already, until he heard a splash. Rey was standing in the water. The water maddeningly covered her womanhood, but Kylo gaped at the sight of her breasts, swaying softly with her movements. _Why did this girl always make him feel weak?_ He was determined not to look weak in front of her this time. He would be the one in control.

Kylo undid his brown robes and let them drop to the ground. His boots and loose pants followed. When he was left in nothing but his tight black shorts, he waded into the water. The sound alerted Rey to his presence and she squeaked as she dove under water in an effort to cover herself up.

“And what would you hide from me, little scavenger, that I haven’t already seen?” Kylo said as he continued to wade towards Rey. “Do you think I don’t know what you did last night?”

Rey’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. _How could he know that?_ “You should have told me,” Kylo went on relentlessly as he came ever closer to Rey. “We could have done this so much sooner...”

He finally reached Rey, who was still huddled in the water. Kylo dropped to one knee, so he could be more or less on eye level with Rey. He locked her eyes with his gaze, as he carefully placed both hands on her waist under water. He stood up, guiding her up with him. Strange electricity surrounded them, making the hairs on their neck prickle and their blood pulse through their bodies.

Kylo finally let his eyes wander to her exposed torso. He slid his hands up her sides until his thumbs brushed the side of her breasts. He heard Rey gasp and quickly covered her lips with his. Kylo flicked his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. Rey moaned as she gave herself over to him completely. She relaxed in his grip and leaned into him, bringing her hands up to lock them behind his neck. Kylo gripped her ass with both hands and pulled her hips against his. He ground her pussy against his hard member.

“Feel what you are doing to me, little scavenger. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat. All I can think of is you.”

Rey looked at Kylo in stunned wonderment, as he picked her up into his arms again.

Kylo carried her to a large elevated rock surface by the side of the waterfall and lifted her to sit on the rock. Still shy and slightly reeling from this unexpected turn of events, Rey kept her legs pressed together. Kylo placed his hands on her knees and, looking her in the eye, he slowly pushed her knees aside to open her up fully. He planted a kiss on her knee, and the inside of her leg with a string of kisses as he worked his way to her apex. Rey’s breaths quickened as she felt his breath on her hot, wet cunt.

Kylo admired the sight of her pink slit for a moment, before lathing his tongue over it. Rey screamed and gripped at Kylo’s hair with both hands. As he latched onto her clit and started rolling his tongue over it, Rey ground her cunt upwards, into his mouth. Kylo sucked on her nub and carefully placed two fingers at her entrance. He paused to look into Rey’s eyes as he pushed his fingers into her tight channel. She felt so tight, so amazing, that a rush of blood travelled to his groin and he bit down on hard on his lip to regain composure. He started flexing his fingers, rubbing against the ribbed spot deep within her, eliciting a long moan from Rey. She gyrated her hips into his mouth, in synch with the strokes inside of her. When her movements sped up, Kylo suspected she was getting near. He pulled away from her completely.

“Whaaa??,” Rey looked up dazedly.

The sudden loss of that intense feeling made her feel empty and unfulfilled. She needed it. She needed him to finish it.

“I’m in control this time, little scavenger,” Kylo growled at her as he slowly wiped her arousal off his mouth with the back of his hand. “This time you will listen to me.” As feral as Kylo looked and as harsh as his words were, Rey had to smile inwardly at the tender way he pulled her upright, and set her back on her feet. If that’s what he needed to give her pleasure, she could play along.   

Rey let Kylo turn her around towards the rock. He pressed up against her and cupped her breasts with his huge hands. He trailed his fingers over Rey’s nipples and pinched them, eliciting a small gasp from Rey. She could feel his hard cock throbbing between her legs, getting wet from her dripping arousal. Still, Kylo took his time. He planted kisses and little nibbles across Rey’s upper back and licked the wet drops of water away. When Rey felt she would go mad if he didn’t make her his soon, she moaned.

“Kylo. I need…”

“Bend over,” he replied gruffly. He winced at the way he sounded, no longer able to keep his deep desire for her out of his voice. Rey’s heartbeat quickened in anticipation, and she lifted one knee upon the rock, to give him better access. Kylo raked his nails over her back and let out a shuddering moan. He took his aching cock in his hand and dragged the tip through her wet folds before aligning his cock with Rey’s dripping cunt. She felt the head of his cock nudge her entrance, before he started pressing himself into her. The burning sensation made Rey gasp - he was big and stretched her farther than she’d ever been stretched before. Kylo slowly pushed into her, and when he hit Rey’s cervix he let out a long guttural groan.

“Fuck Rey, you’re so tight, so wet. You feel amazing,” Kylo assured her. He shuddered and slowly started to move; first just a little bit, very slowly. He angled his thrusts and grinned proudly when he heard her scream with pleasure as he hit the right spot over and over again. Rey’s loud moans spurred him on. He lost his self-control and started pounding into her, long strokes, harder and harder as her gasps echoed off the rocks around them. Kylo felt his release would not be far away. He snaked one hand between Rey’s legs to stroke her engorged nub, in rhythm with his thrusting. “I need to come, Kylo,” Rey panted urgently.

“Then come. Come for me, Rey”.

She closed her eyes when she felt her release explode from her core and engulf her whole. Her cunt clamped down erratically around Kylo’s cock and he had only a few more hard thrusts left before he came hard, filling the girl and claiming her as his.

Kylo collapsed on top of Rey, careful not to crush her. They were lying on the rock for a few minutes, breathing hard, feeling each other’s heartbeat. When he caught his breath, Kylo slowly pulled out, but kept his hands firmly on Rey’s hips. His cum started running down her legs and she felt his hot breath as he whispered against her ear. “Be here tomorrow.”

“As soon as Master Luke starts his meditation...” Rey replied softly.

Kylo grunted his approval as he bit her earlobe and tugged on it. “Till tomorrow then, my little scavenger,” and without another word, he was gone.


End file.
